terra_incognitafandomcom-20200215-history
House Rules
Disclaimer The following info is a list of all the current house rules unique to Terra Incognita and are all subject to change. Creation Variant Non-Human Rules: Starting at level 1, you can choose any Feat for your non-human character. This replaces the BASE Ability Score Increase feature granted by your race but not the one granted by your racial subtype. The only current exception to this rule is Half-Elves. Half-Elves will receive a +1 to Charisma and a feat in exchange for their Ability Score increases. Future non-human races are subject to different exceptions for Variant rules. Alternate Sailor Background Feature: This is an alternate version of the Sailor Background feature that is available upon character creation. It replaces the “Safe Passage” feature: When you are in need, you may attempt to look for a nearby sailing companion. The DM will secretly roll to see if anyone you may have crossed paths with in your travels is in the area (the roll will be dependant on your backstory and whether its appropriate for the area. If found, an acquaintance in the area can do a small favor for you. This can range from lending some charts, trade information, or helping you with a physical task. Depending on the scale of your favor, it can be possible or impossible (or maybe just helping to a lesser degree). The DM will decide what the ultimate outcome is, but it is also expected that you help the companion to a degree. Gameplay Exploration Rules: All exploration movement will be done on a turn basis, 6 second standard, unless the party agrees as a whole to stop exploration (ie. short rest). During exploration, each player will only have the vision of their own token. Party members will not automatically see what you do. If you have another token under your control such as a familiar, then the rules for them will be as the familiar rules in the spell dictate. Turn Order: Passive perception will be used to decide turn order. If someone wants to willingly lower their turn order, they are permitted to. Party will decide who will go first in the event of a passive perception tie. All enemies, whether the party is aware of them or not, will also be moving in the same instance using the same passive perception rules. Multiple Token control: You will never have vision of multiple tokens in one instance unless it is specifically stated that you can simultaneously use each other's senses at once. In the case of familiars, you can use their sight and smell at the expense of an action and it will last the full turn. During this time, the familiar controller will be blind and deaf and will not be able to perceive short of having tremor sense. When this happens, you will gain the sight and scent of the familiar at the expense of your own. Familiars will act on their own exploration initiative, but you are allowed to lower their initiative to match your own. __FORCETOC__